The Beverly Hillbillies (film)
The Beverly Hillbillies is a 1993 20th Century Fox comedy motion picture starring Jim Varney, Diedrich Bader, Erika Eleniak, Cloris Leachman, Lily Tomlin, Dabney Coleman, Lea Thompson, Rob Schneider and Penny Fuller. The movie is based on the 1962-1971 TV series of the same name and features cameo appearances by Buddy Ebsen (the original Jed Clampett, in his final motion picture appearance), Dolly Parton, and Zsa Zsa Gabor. The movie was directed by Penelope Spheeris. The film follows a poor hillbilly named Jed Clampett (Jim Varney), who becomes a billionaire when he accidentally discovers crude oil after missing his target while hunting. Plot Jed Clampett (Jim Varney), a hillsman of humble station, accidentally discovers oil on his land whilst shooting at a rabbit. Ozark Mountain Oil, interested in purchasing his land, offers him $1 billion for the property. Unsure of what to do, Jed consults his sister, Pearl Bodine (Linda Carlson), during a family dinner. Pearl suggests a change of scenery for Jed's daughter, Elly May (Erika Eleniak), would be a good thing. Having made up his mind and accepted the money, Jed, his daughter, his mother-in-law Granny (Cloris Leachman), and his nephew, Jethro (Diedrich Bader), Pearl's son, load up Jethro's old, dilapidated truck with their possessions and move to Beverly Hills. Milburn Drysdale (Dabney Coleman), the CEO of the Commerce Bank of Beverly Hills (where Jed's money is stored), sends out his secretary/assistant, Miss Jane Hathaway (Lily Tomlin) to meet the Clampetts at their new estate. Jane calls the Beverly Hills Police after the Clampetts arrive, mistaking them for burglars. Upon learning of Jane's mistake at the police station, Mr. Drysdale briefly fires her. But seeing that Jed insists that she still wants her to watch over his affairs, Mr. Drysdale re-hires her back. The Clampett's settle into their new surroundings. Mr. Drysdale pushes his reluctant son, Morgan Drysdale (Kevin Connolly), into befriending Elly May, to whom he eventually develops an attraction. Jane is also smitten by Jethro, who seems ignorant of her affections. Jed requests Jane's assistance in helping him search for someone who will help change Elle May into a woman. Woodrow Tyler (Rob Schneider), an employee in Drysdale's bank, catches wind of this and contrives a scheme with his con artist girlfriend, Laura Jackson (Lea Thompson), to steal Jed's money by having her marry Jed. She poses as a French etiquette teacher, Laurette Voleur, and asks for work. "Laurette" feigns romantic interest in Jed, which eventually causes him to propose marriage to her. Shortly before the wedding, Granny sees Laura and Tyler talking about the scam. Granny reveals herself to the pair and threatens to expose their scam to Jed. Before she can escape, they capture her, restrain her, and have her institutionalized at the Los Viejos Nursing Home so she cannot contact Jed. At the wedding, Tyler prepares to transfer all of Clampett's money in Drysdale's bank to a Swiss account on his laptop computer when the couple says "I do." Jane, realizing Granny is missing, goes to the office of Barnaby Jones (Buddy Ebsen), and, after learning where Granny is, poses as a nurse and breaks her out. Granny and Jane arrive at the wedding and foil Laura and Tyler's plan when Jane grabs a shotgun, and blows the laptop to bits. The police arrest Laura and Tyler while Jed decides that, since the wedding was off, they would have "one hellacious shindig." Cast * Jim Varney - Jedidiah D. 'Jed' Clampett * Diedrich Bader - Jethro Bodine/Jethrine Bodine * Erika Eleniak - Elly May Clampett * Cloris Leachman - Daisy May "Granny" Moses * Dabney Coleman - Mr. Milburn Drysdale * Lily Tomlin - Miss Jane Hathaway * Lea Thompson - Laura Jackson "Laurette Voleur" * Rob Schneider - Woodrow Tyler * Penny Fuller - Margaret Drysdale * Kevin Connolly - Morgan Drysdale * Linda Carlson - Aunt Pearl Bodine * Buddy Ebsen - Barnaby Jones * Leann Hunley - Miss Arlington * Robert Easton - Mayor Jasper * James Schmid - Derek * Dolly Parton - Herself * Zsa Zsa Gabor - Herself The Dolly Parton "band" was composed of members of Rhino Bucket (who had a contributing song on the soundtrack of the 1992 Penelope Spheeris hit movie Wayne's World), The Dwight Yoakam Band (Skip Edwards), and Vern Monnett (Randy Meisner, Texas Tornados and Gary Allan). Box Office In its first weekend, The Beverly Hillbillies grossed $9,525,375 at the box-office. The movie moved up to number one two weeks later. The total worldwide gross was $57,405,220. Reception The film received mostly negative reviews, with a 24% "rotten" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 4.4 on IMDB. imdb title|0106400 Roger Ebert said of the film, "When directors make a wonderful movie, you look forward to their next one with a special anticipation, thinking maybe they've got the secret. If it turns out they don't, you feel almost betrayed. That's how I felt after "The Beverly Hillbillies," one of the worst movies of this or any year." Gallery Elly May tasting honey.png Jed covered in oil.png Jethro and Pearl crash into Granny.png Jethro comforting his mother Pearl.png Morgan crying.png The Beverly Hillbillies 1993 give a California Howdy.png Jed-Elly May-Granny-Jethro-Zsa Zsa in lineup.png Jethro in line up.png Jim Varney as Jed Clampett.png Jethro and Mr. Drysdale.png Jed with Elly Mayscratching her arm pit.png Elly May playing with her critters in a tree.png Jed and Elly May talking.png Morgan with Elly May dealing.png Jethro sharpening pencils.png Laura as Laurette dancing with Jed.png Erika Eleniak as Elly May Clampett.png Elly-May-wDerek-n-The-Clampett-Clamp.jpg Possum Pretzel-side view.png Elly May hits The Hickory Nut Crunch on Derek.png Jethro in awe of Giant Sub.png Morgan shocked.png Laura as Laurette fooling Elly May.png Elly May and Jed talk p2.png Jethro and Granny dancing at Jed's Birthday party.png Granny sciccors Tyler.png Jethro Jed Laura as Laurette looking Confused.png Miss Hathaway kicking Tyler.png Granny carrying Laura.png Elly May throws Laura through the Wedding Cake table.png Laura and Tyler under arrest.png The Beverly Hillbillies waving goodbye.png References External links * * * [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/1046435-beverly_hillbillies/ The Beverly Hillbillies (film)] at Rotten Tomatoes * Category:1993 films Category:American films Category:1990s comedy films Category:Country music films Category:American comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films based on television series Category:Films directed by Penelope Spheeris Category:The Beverly Hillbillies Category:20th Century Fox films